game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Reese
Reese is the daughter of Gene, the wise-cracking, fight-happy drifter from Clover (now Platinum Games) and Capcom's game God Hand. Personality Reese is.. Definitely capable of some degree of kindness, but normally, the words to describe her are irritable, rude, immature, and nearly sociopathic. She usually has a habit of making money off of hunting demons for the good of society-- that, or bumming them off of someone else. In fact, she has a history of manipulating people into doing her ‘favors’ in return for ridding them of demons.. Most of which don’t turn out great. She has a tendency to, when she’s made friends, to make somewhat harsh jokes and offers to toss someone under the bus so the others can get by (though, she doesn’t really mean that-- you can’t apologize for something that’s a joke, right?) Despite all of this, she does seem to care for her friends, and has a soft side as well.. Though, it’s definitely apparent that she needs to change if she wants to keep them for good. She’s also rather battle-hungry, and any mention of fighting means she’s ready to go. Unless you’re good at persuasion or fighting yourself, it’s best to let her do her thing. Appearance Reese is of above-average height and regular weight, and has somewhat of a lithe build to her. Her light-brown hair is short, but rather messy, having bangs that can cover most of her face if she moves around enough. Her eyes are a dark brown. She also has three braces around her left arm, the God Hand, in order to keep her powers in place. Her right hand also has a black, fingerless glove fitted on it. Her attire consists of a blue zip-up hoodie with a symbol on the back similar to his father’s coat, black pants, and brown shoes, and save for a black sports bra, she wears nothing underneath her hoodie. After suffering from a recent wound, she also has white bandages wrapped around her abdomen. Relationships Romance She’ll enjoy people that’ll go out of their way to do anything if they’re a friend.. Mainly because they’ll do the same for her. But sure enough, she’ll grow concern and care and will do whatever it takes to prove the latter. Trivia * Reese is dead-set on hunting demons and stopping overall crimes much like her father did.. though, with her overall nature and semi-self-destructive behavior, something hints that something in the family messed her up really bad. * Reese has absolutely no idea how to handle weapons; she just basically uses them as if they were blunt and whacks people with them until they're unusable-- much like Gene in the game proper. * Whenever she spots a demon (or at least, someone that resembles one), she doesn't just run, she CHARGES at them faster than her usual running speed with an alarming look in her eyes. Simply put, if you look like one and you're not a good fighter, do ''not ''engage. Category:Original Characters